


The Wretched Cat

by Mistress Drossel Keinz (Code_Archangel_exe)



Category: Original Work
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Random & Short, Randomness, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 23:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18041357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code_Archangel_exe/pseuds/Mistress%20Drossel%20Keinz
Summary: A short story about an ugly cat with a heart of gold.(This was a journal entry for my Creative Writing class and is extremely short)





	The Wretched Cat

Once upon a time, there was a cat. The cat was a wretched little thing with its crooked whiskers and knotted fur. Despite the overall appearance, those golden eyes shined. The very reflection of embers shown in its eyes, the very definition of the passion and intensity of it’s very soul. The cat did not need beauty when its heart shines whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny Note:
> 
> The prompt said to:  
> "Write a short story describing one of the problems in the world today"  
> I just read the "Write a short story" part and started working.. ^^;  
> Even funnier? We did this in a Google Slides document shared with the whole class and everyone went through and read it before I knew what I did. Including the teacher who read it aloud and was thoroughly confused. 
> 
> I hope my pain brings you guys joy. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~Mistress Drossel Keinz


End file.
